Kinda,Sorta,Awkward
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Takes place after, Being Saved. What happens if GOhan found out that the girl he started falling for was his daughters best friend...how much can time change?


Kinda, Sorta, Awkward

Disclaimer-I own nothing, so please don't sue me that would be great.

Pan and Bulla sat in Pan's living room watching "Read or die on T.V. late one night. Pan's laptop was out and running so they could Google hot actors during the commercial breaks. Videl was upstairs already asleep and Gohan was in his office adding new books to his library while pulling out ones he wanted to use for the upcoming semester at the university he taught out. "So Bulla, other than you saving that girl from her dad did anything interesting happen?" "Nope, not really, sorry." "You didn't meet any hot guys or anything then, bummer, I was looking forward to a fun Friday night before we went back to school." "Sorry Pan but there really anyone worth it, plus they would be too old for us now…I mean would want to kiss someone that went to school with your father?" "Yea, I'll pass on that, so you win this round Bulla Briefs but I will get you next time.

After the movie both crashed in Pan's room for the night. Pan was out cold on her bed and Bulla laid on the floor looking at the ceiling. She tossed and turned all night, she kept dreaming about the past. How could she allow herself to get feelings for Gohan, her best friend's dad? She couldn't stand to be in the same room with him anymore, she was scared she would do something stupid and completely ruin their relationship.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trunks and Goten were messing around in Trunk's room. From trying to see who was better at "Guitar Hero" to who could eat more, (that was disturbing.) Finally to full to move and a little scared of getting sick they sat down, Goten was on Trunks' bed while he took the floor stop he was in already. "Oh my god, Goten I have to tell you something my sis told me about your brother." "Oh, is it good?" "Yea, really good, you could use it as blackmail." "Blackmail on Gohan give me a break yea right." "Fine, maybe not but it's still funny." "Fine, tell me but you better not be lying." "Trust me, you'll love it, it has to do with my sister disappearance and your brother when he was Bulla's age."  
"Go on…"  
"Apparently while my sister was in the past she stayed with him, and they had something going on."  
"What! No way, dude that's gross…I mean I could see why Gohan was interested your sister is hot…" Trunks threw his shoe at him.  
"Hey watch your mouth, you are talking about my sister."  
"Oh right sorry Trunks."  
"It's cool, hey Bulla didn't want me to say anything to you, so don't let her find out, don't say a word about what I told you either her or Gohan got that?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That next morning Gohan dropped Bulla back at Capsule Corp. because he had to talk to Bulma about a malfunction in one of the devices he just got from her. Pan had to stay home to go shopping with her mom, she practically cried to try to get out of it but it wasn't enough to save her. Bulla stayed up front to talk to Ushina, both were happy that they were able to still be friends even though they had so many years between them. "So Bulla I never figured it out, why did you tell me your name was Belinda when we first met?"  
"I wasn't born yet."  
"Oh, I gotcha, makes sense…Belinda I liked that name."  
"Yeah me too." Both turned to see Gohan coming from the lab, Bulla went pale, Scared that Gohan heard too much. "Hello Gohan good to see you again." Ushina said with a smile. "Hi Ushina nice to see you again too, you look well."  
"So, um, Gohan why do you like the name Belinda?" Bulla said trying to regain composure and color. "I used to know someone by that name; she was a good friend of mine, Ushina knew her too."  
"We still do Gohan." Ushina said in a mater-of-fact tone-. Bulla gave her the death stare and Gohan just looked confused. "Well the three of us will always be connected by the heart and memories so she is still our good friend." Bulla exhaled. "Yea I guess your right Ushina I guess I never thought of it like that. Bulla was drained from panicking so much in the last five minutes. "Well I'm going for a walk; I'll see you guys later." Both said good-bye and Bulla ran out the door. She didn't stop running until she was far into the town, away from Capsule Corp. She wanted to tell Gohan everything but she knew trouble would follow. She still had trouble getting over the fact that she had feelings for and kissed her best friend's father. "That's it time to shop!" she said to herself as she tried to push that thought away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Goten was hanging with Trunks as always, the two were messing with each other in the back yard of Goten's house Goten was holding Trunks in a head lock in hopes of getting the last muffin from him. Both weren't paying attention to the area around them. "Trunks if you don't give it to me I'll tell Gohan he kissed your sister!"  
"I did no such thing!" Gohan looked wide-eyed at his younger brothers' statement. Both froze at his voice, Goten released Trunks. He rolled away from Goten and quickly inhaled the muffin. "Hi…Hi Gohan, when did you show up?" "Just now, now tell me what you are talking about, what is this about, me kissing Bulla?"  
"Ask Trunks!" Goten blurted out, now really not thinking.  
"Okay, Trunks…you told Goten that? And does your sister know that a rumor like that is being spread?"  
"Goten, why did you tell open your mouth; now Bulla is really gonna kick our asses!" Trunks yelled at Goten not thinking that Gohan was still only a few feet away. "Shit!" Trunks looked at Gohan, realizing what he just did. Gohan's face was contorted in a few different ways, scared, confused, and something neither knew what to call. "Umm, Gohan, can you keep a secret?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bulla walked back home with four bags in each hand. The sun hit her face as it set for the night. She spent longer than she wanted at the mall, but so many great deals and cute guys just called her name. She got home and threw her bags on her bed; she would put them away later. She wasn't home for five minutes when her cell went off. "Hi Pan, what's up?"  
"Hi sis, it is Trunks, don't kill me, Gohan is coming over, bye."The phone clicked off before she had a chance to ask why even though she had a pretty good idea.

The doorbell rang and Bulla was already to get it over with. She opened the door and Gohan ran in, swept her up in his arms and started kissing her all over. "Bulla I have missed you ever since you left me. I have never been able to push you out of my mind." "Gohan what about your family you can't just leave them and what about our ages?" "We can ignore the age difference and we can just run away, leave with me Bulla, I love you and can't stand to be away from you anymore."

Bulla snapped out of her daydream as the doorbell rang again. Bulla opened it and greeted Gohan. She let him in and both sat down on the two chairs that faced each other. Neither said anything for a while, until Bulla wanted to get it out and done with. "I know you know; that's why you came right to talk about it?"  
"Bulla why didn't you tell me sooner, that you were Belinda, why did my brother and Trunks have to tell me?"  
"Because I couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to know."  
"Why didn't you want me to know, I don't get it?"  
"Gohan I wasn't ready to face you; I can't or thought I couldn't face you before I was ready." "Gohan, you had years to move on, forget your feelings for me. I didn't I only had minutes. I couldn't look into your eyes because my heart still skipped a beat, I…I was falling in love with you back then and I needed to fall out of love, get my head on straight and face facts."  
"Bulla, I'm sorry, I'm sorry things that gotten out of hand for you back then…If I had known the pain I would cause you I never would have let it continue."  
"Gohan neither of us knew, there was nothing we could have done differently knowing what little we did."  
"Still I wish there was something I could do to help you, I feel so badly."  
"There is actually follow me."

Both walked upstairs and into Bulla's room. Bulla locked the door behind her. Gohan sat on the bed, watching her move towards her. Bulla leaned forward, "work with me." She kissed his lips with the same passion as last time. His hands touched her hips and moved her closer to him. She sat on his lap and never unlocked their lips. Suddenly Bulla jumped up. "We can't do this Gohan it's never going to work, you weren't meant to be mine, and it's been fun." Bulla smiled kissed his cheek then left the room, he followed right after.

With that things went back to the way they were. Bulla was able to let go of Gohan and look into his eyes as a friend not an old flame. Both were happy knowing they escaped the kinda, sorta, awkward phase of ex-lovers.


End file.
